


Chasing Caskets

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Series: The Days to Come [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Assassin!Ayato, Bottom!Ayato, Chicks getting sucked out the side of a plane, Hide is an isane terrorist, Implied Attack on Titan characters, Insane!Hide, Just Smut in general, Light Bondage, M/M, Mass Homicide, Multiple terrorist attacks, Plane Bombs, Pretty gory deaths of civilians, Psychopath!Touka, Really slow build though, Sex Toys, Terrorist!Kaneki, Top!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White hair isn't that common for a teenager. It's quite easy to remember. Expecially for Ayato.</p><p>...</p><p>"Hello, Stranger. Whether you be a boy or girl, I am in heavy need of help. This package has my grandmother's and grandfather's ashes residing within it. I have been called back to my home for emergency reasons, and I will be back hopefully fast enough to catch the plane. If you would be so kind and set this in seat F-23, I would be forever grateful. I have placed a hundred dollars with this note so you have a payment in return for doing this favor for me.<br/>Please take care of this,<br/>~Mr.Ken"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. COMING SOON

White hair isn't that common for a teenager. It's quite easy to remember. Expecially for Ayato. 

. . . 

 _Hello, Stranger. Whether you are a boy or girl, I am in heavy need of help. This package has my grandmother's and grandfather's ashes residing within it. I have been called back to my home for emergency reasons, but I will be back hopefully fast enough to catch the plane. If you would be so kind and set this in seat F-2_ _3, I would be forever grateful. I have placed a hundred dollars with this note, so you have payment in return for doing this favor for me._

_Please take care of this,_

_~ Mr.Ken._


	2. Write It On A Piece Of Paper....A Note?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally going to start updating! For some reason, every story of mine, but this one is having trouble because of my writer's block! I'm glad I'll be able to work on at least SOMETHING! Have fun reading, my lil' avocados!

Ayato was none the wiser when it came to having an education. Something he’d swore wasn’t his fault--being kidnapped at the age of five and taught how to kill isn’t exactly the ideal environment to get an education. However, it was moments like these that brought the worst out of his education, or lack thereof.

“Sir?” The blonde haired female guard stood with her hand outstretched for his ID. Her attire wasn’t anything out of the norm, just the simple baby blue button up, black tie, slacks, and black dress shoes that every guard in the airport was required to wear. “I’m gonna’ to need ya’ to step outta’ the line if ya’ don’t have ya’ California ID.”

Ayato simply shook his head in return, quickly whipping out his wallet to hand the lady his ID. It wasn’t that he hadn’t heard her, it was more that he had to wait a couple of moments to process what she had asked for. Of course he wasn’t _simple._ He was more..well, _slow._ Not slow as in, _“are you slow, you idiot?”,_ but more like, _“He’s a little slow when it comes to taking in things. He obviously didn’t have the best of an education, all because of his baboon, imp like teacher”_.

“Thank ya’, sir. Please move on to make time fo’ more people waitin’ in line. You’re bags r’ gonna’ be slidin’ through the conveyor belt anytime now, sir.” Nodding his head, Ayato walked through the beeping metal detector door and came up on his simply black travel bags. The duffel had a dark blue ribbon tied to its left side strap and the tote his mentor insisted he bring (obviously to his displeasure. He was a _man_ for Pete’s sake!) came out of the separated plastic flaps, the thick, dark brown, rounded straps fell forward from the weight of the renewed gravity. It was a deep tan, which Ayato appreciated, and had light signs of repeated use over the years. It had belonged to his mentor’s wife, Dinta, before she had passed away three years ago.

“Honestly, could you stand and daydream for any longer, man? I’ve watched your bags come and go three times! We’re only allowed to grab them one at a time so hurry the fuck up!” Ayato doubted he had ever swung his head around as fast as he had then. He sent the man standing impatiently behind him a dirty glare, one he normally only gave to his victims before he signatures their dismemberment with excellence.

The young boy, only around twenty-five, which made him a _child_ in Ayato’s eyes, shivered, quickly grabbing hold of his crotch. He whimpered, quite literally, and sat down on the ground. The pungent smell of _piss_ slowly started filling the surrounding air. A girl who stood behind him looked horrified, Ayato assumed she was his girlfriend, and quickly ran away from the scene. The surrounding people started up with their automatic chatter on the situation.

Some laughed, others looked at the man is complete disgust, and some even attempted to help him up. The female guard which Ayato had gone through came forward, ushering the man into a side room and radio called a janitor to come clean up the mess.

Ayato grabbed his bags, pulling the duffel over his shoulder and walking off into the rows of floor-connected chairs to seat himself and wait for the plane to announce its boarding time. A flash of white flew across Ayato’s vision, stunning him for a few moments before he regained his composure and narrowed his field of vision to a teenager--no, an _alpha_ standing in line for Ayato’s same plane tickets.

The people around the intimidating teen were surely affected by his very presence. Ayato himself could feel it from here. Not that it made him feel anything close to inferior, however it sure looked like it made the others feel that way. From his distance away from the counter Ayato only hear the high pitched voice of the employee giving the guy his purchased ticket, but he guessed the teen had deep, rich sounding vocals. A girl, looking about eighteen, stood the behind the teenager, and she was absolutely bug-eyed.

Taking notice of how she slowly backed away from him, Ayato got increasingly curious. When she was far enough, she turned and hustled to the farthest ticket counter: one half way across the airport public addressing area. Looking back at the white haired adolescent, Ayato saw him holding an averaged sized brown box, nothing else.

“What could you be doing, catching an actual flight to somewhere only to bring one box, _shiro_ *****?” The indigo haired male mumbled to himself. Maybe he was delivering something super important, maybe even government classified.. _hmm_. Even so, it was none of Ayato’s business. He was going to Australia for one purpose.

To assassinate the son of a large Australian Mafia boss.

It was one of his simpler jobs, given to him all for no specific reason. He’d gone to his mentor’s office bored and seeking some killing time, which of course, was given to him. Not a day later he was driven to the airport and _boom_ , here he was.

Coming to think of it, Ayato had still to look at his client’s information. So he got up, leaving his bags underneath the chair. No one was going to steal them. Not that no one _wouldn't,_ but that no one would make it back out of this airport if they _did._

“Okie dokie, Mr. Sonny Mafia, to the public bathrooms we go~”

* * *

 

    White hair isn’t that common for a teenager. It’s quite easy to remember. Especially for Ayato, because sitting in his cold and empty chair after he’d come back from going through his client’s, was the very box he’d seen the white haired, intimidating teen from before holding.

    “What the hell..” Ayato took a step closer, taking a shooting glance underneath the rowed chairs to make sure his bags were still there. Of course, they were. he shot another quick look at the people surrounding him. He saw only average humans, no white haired teens that held a suspicious box, which wouldn’t have made sense seeing as said box was now taking up his chair, with large and intimidating auras.

    Looking back at the brown box, Ayato decided to see what it was doing there. He took the steps forward and grabbed for a little white slip of (was that a tan sticky-note?) paper he’d noticed placed atop the box. Snatching it off, with another cautious sweep of his eyes around, Ayato flipped open the note.

_Hello, Stranger,_

_Whether you are a boy or girl, I am in heavy need of help. This package has my grandmother’s and grandfather’s ashes residing within it. I have been called back to my home for emergency reasons, but I will be back hopefully fast enough to catch the plane. If you would be so kind as to set this in seat F-23, I would be eternally grateful. I have placed a hundred dollars with this note, so you have payment in return for doing this favor for me._

_Please take care of this,_

_Mr. Ken_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - "shiro" meaning "white"
> 
> ____________________
> 
> See you in two weeks, my lil' avocados!

**Author's Note:**

> NOW UPDATING
> 
> ~Senpai


End file.
